Weird girls teach Naruto
by God's servent
Summary: ok, i wrote this years ago and looking back i think it is weird..... hope you like it.....


Naruto and friends run into a VERY WEIRD group of friends, but they learn something. ONESHOT!

"Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"You are not going to beat me this time!" Naruto said to Sasuke, ignoring Sakura.

"Whatever, Loser." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Kakashi was reading his book. _"I wish we could get through one day of training without these two fighting." _ He thought.

"AAAAHHHH!" A scream came from the distance.

"Let's go!" Kakashi said.

The ninjas jumped through the trees of Konoha to find the source of the scream.

"Over there!" Sakura said.

In a field, two girls were standing in front of another girl who was dressed in pink and blue. The girl in pink was on the ground and she looked younger then the other two by about one year. One of the older girls was holding a sword!

"_This is my chance to be better then Sasuke!" _He thought.He pictured saving the girl and Sakura being amazed with his strength. A voice broke through his thoughts.

"Stop! I tried! Don't be mad!" The girl on the ground said.

"We told you over and over again not to do that! We have to teach you a lesson!" A girl in green replied.

Naruto jumped down and stood between the girls.

"I don't know what bullies like you are planning to do, but I'm don't going to let you hurt and innocent girl!" He said heroically.

The girls looked at him in confusion. Even the girl on the ground looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you?" The girl with the sword asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

"Um…. ok." The girl in green said. "Now, if you don't mind Mr. Wanna-be-Hokage, we were training!"

"What!" Naruto said. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura jumped down from the tree they were in, Kakashi still reading his book.

"If you were training, why did she scream?" Sakura asked.

"Kimmy is very intolerant to pain. Her kunai bounces off a rock and hit her leg." The girl in green said.

Kakashi saw some blood just below her the bottom of her blue knee length pants and a bloody kunai knife over by a dummy that had shurikans in it.

"Then why was she asking you guys to stop?" Kakashi asked.

"We were going to hang her upside down from a tree, 'cuss she didn't aim like we told her to!" The sword girl said.

"Kristine! That's no reason to hang me upside down!" Kimmy yelled.

"You know how to aim! You never miss when you aim! You were just to busy thinking about your boyfriend! You always space out!" The girl in green yelled back.

"Zip it, Roxy! I tried! So what if I think about my boyfriend a lot!" Kimmy said.

"So, you admit it! You shouldn't even be a ninja! You to immature! I should hang you upside down right now just for being a BAKA!" Roxy yelled.

"Stop it you three!" A voice jumped in. A man came from behind a tree. He had a small mustache and some hair on the edge of his chin.

"Sensei!" The girls said.

"Um…we were just…um…well, you see…" Kimmy began.

"I can't leave you alone for five minuets to go get lunch for our break without you causing trouble!" Their sensei said. "Go run laps!" He turned to Kakashi. "Sorry for causing your squad so much trouble."

"No problem. I was just wondering, Aren't Roxy and Kristine older then Kimmy?"

"Only by a year! It's not a big difference!" Kimmy said defensively.

"Then you shouldn't be on the same squad." Sasuke said.

"You should have been if different classes because of your age." Sakura added.

"Oh, we're aren't from this village! We're on a mission!" Kristine said.

Naruto looked at the forehead protector around Roxy's waist. It had a different village symbol that he had never seen before.

"Girls! Run!" Their sensei said.

"Yes, D.G.-Sensei!" They said and then they ran off. Naruto heard Roxy mumble something about missing lunch.

"Sorry again." D.G. said.

"It's ok. Let's go!" Kakashi answered.

"_Uuuuugh! I didn't get to be a hero, and now Sakura probably thinks I'm a baka!" _

"Naruto! Let's go!"

"Coming Kakashi-Sensei!"

The next day Naruto was walking through Konoha and he saw a group of girls obsessing over Sasuke. Sasuke over course looked annoyed.

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Why is everything about him!" _he thought. "Hey, Sasuke! I'm going to beat you in a fight today!" Naruto yelled. All the girls looked mad and began to cheer on Sasuke.

"Right. Whatever, loser." Sasuke said and walked off.

"WHAT! You can't just ignore me like that! Come back here and fight!" Naruto's shouts were useless, because they had already left. _"Stupid Sasuke. I'll make sure I'm strong enough to beat him! Even if that means training until die! I will beat him!" _

Naruto then ran off to go train. He went to the training spot Kakashi took him to when he first became a genin. He threw shurikans and kunais, he molded charka, and he did the technique that Jiraiya taught him when they were looking for Tsunade. He worked until noon.

"Whew! That was tough! I need to rest." He lied down and closed his eyes. It was nice and quiet for a moment. Then he heard laughter and yelling.

"Kimmy! Come back here!" A familiar voiced yelled.

Naruto sat up and looked around. The three girls from yesterday were coming toward him. Kimmy was holding a box. She hid it under her pink shirt.

"I don't have it!" She yelled.

"Give me back my lunch!" Roxy yelled.

"Kimmy! Stop! Give it back!" Kristine yelled. The girls ran right past

Naruto.

"You shouldn't run Kristine!" Kimmy yelled. "You'll set off your asthma!"

"I've got my inhaler! I don't care!" Kristine said.

Naruto looked confused. _"I thought they were on a mission." _He followed them. He soon found them. Kimmy was up against a tree and the others were around her.

"Give it Kimmy!" Roxy said.

"I don't know what you mean." Kimmy replied.

"Right! And your stomach is just naturally square!" Kristine said.

"Kris, I'm not going to give it top you! It's Roxy's lunch!"

"Then why do you have it?!" Roxy said.

" 'Cuss I felt like it!" Kimmy said.

"Kimmy! Give it back!" Kris yelled.

"I want it!"

"Give it back to Roxy!"

"NO!"

"Give it to me!" Roxy yelled.

Kimmy stuck her tongue out. Roxy held a kunai to Kimmy's tongue.

"Put it back in, or I'll cut it off!" Roxy said.

Kimmy slowly put her tongue back in her mouth.

"Um…hey!" Naruto said.

The girls looked over at him.

"I thought you were on a mission?" He asked.

"Yes," Kris said, "but the guy we are suppose to meet isn't meeting us until tomorrow."

"Um…why do guys fight so much?" Naruto asked.

" 'Cuss we can!" Kimmy said.

"That can't be good for your team." Naruto said. "You would fight all the time and end up failing every mission!"

"Well, we aren't really fighting." Roxy said. "We're playing around. I mean, why should we fight if we're best friends?"

"Best friends?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Kimmy said taking the box out of her shirt. She put an arm around Roxy. "No matter how much we tease or threaten, it's all in good fun! We know that fighting will-" Roxy took the box from Kimmy. "We know that fighting will ruin our friendship."

"Then why do you pretend to fight?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Kris replied, "we're really just teasing. Even if we shouldn't fight, we still need to be truthful, and if we don't say that feel something is wrong the friendship crumbles."

"Yeah," Roxy added, "it's not like we're gonna walk up to Kimmy and say 'HEY! STOP BEING A SPAZZ!' That would make her cry."

"Yup!" Kimmy said. She leaned on Roxy. "We tease so we can be truthful and not mean!"

"Like this: Kimmy, get off me before I slap you!" Roxy said. Kimmy got off.

"But, aren't you worried that someone will think that you're freaks?" Naruto asked.

"NO!" They all said.

"If being myself is considered a freak, then so-be-it!" Kris said.

"We like being ourselves and we like being different!" Kimmy added.

"They call us Insanity for a reason!" Roxy said.

"But, that's not the point!" Kris said. "The point is that we shouldn't fight. Which makes me wonder something."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"If you said we shouldn't fight, then why do fight with that Sasuke guy?"

"How do you know about that?" Naruto asked.

"We watched you for a while." Roxy said. "You fight with your team-mate a lot."

"Well, we never got along before we were team-mates, and we don't get along now!" Naruto said.

"Why?" Kimmy asked. "It seems like he doesn't care and _you're_ the one who hates him. He isn't worried about it, so why are you?"

"He is worried about it! We're rivals!" Naruto yelled.

"So, get over it!" Kris said. "You're a team now, baka!"

"What do you know!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, Kimmy, Kris, it looks like he's the kind of guy who only listens to himself and is never gonna learn!" Roxy said to her friends.

"Let's go." Kris said.

The three jumped into the trees and left.

"What do they know?" Naruto said to himself. He walked off.

The next week they had a mission. They had to go outside the village, making it a C-rank mission. As usual Naruto got into a fight with Sasuke. Kakashi had to separate them. The girl's words kept ringing in Naruto's head.

"_So, get over it! You're a team now, baka!"_

"_If you said we shouldn't fight, then why do fight with that Sasuke guy?"_

"_We know that fighting will ruin our friendship."_

"_Why should we fight if we're friends?" _

He kept thinking about it. On their way to their mission he saw the girls and their sensei.

"_Why do I always have to be the who is wrong all the time? I guess I have to work with Sasuke as a team-mate and not as a rival. BUT, I'm only gonna be nice on missions!" _

Well, at least he learn a lesson and is being nice, isn't he? That's my story! I made this 'cuss I just wanted an excuse to make a Naruto fanfic with me and my best friends as ninjas in Naruto! GOD BLESS! P.S. Who is Kimmy's boyfriend? Well, if you must know, it's ……………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………GAARA! You see the girl's village was destroyed and they were the only survivors! So they ran away so they wouldn't get killed! (They were little kids when it happened.) And they live just outside the sand village with their sensei! That's how Kimmy is dating Gaara! (If Gaara were real he would be mine!)

**GOD BLESS! **


End file.
